kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Annabeth and Percy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 10:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm curious. What other wikis do you plan on adopting? M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 16:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I used to watch it on Cartoon Network when I was younger. I believe it's about the Saturday family who study cryptids (?) and the boy (Zack Saturday or something) is the host of a cryptid called Kur/Cur. That's about all I can remember. M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 16:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and Zack had this claw sceptre thingy that glows orange but I don't recall what it could do. M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 16:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'd be honoured to read it. I'm working on a Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles fanfiction at the moment, where Lou Ellen and the Hecate Cabin meet Carter, Sadie, and the House of Life. I've never written anything before, but I have a feeling that I should go into writing as a possible career. M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 16:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I just got promoted to bureaucrat! M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 22:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually, not yet. I don't intend on buying the e-book, nor the paperback since I already have HoH. I'm just waiting for it to be released here in my country so I can read it in a bookstore. It's cool that you watched Insurgent, though. I knew you were gonna like it! M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 05:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Omfg I'm so sorry, AaP! I only checked the wiki now and saw that you left messages on my talk page. Strangely, I didn't get that notice saying you have messages on other wikis. I'm kinda hesitant in saying yes, because wouldn't that be copyright infringement or something? But at the same time, I'm dying to read it so I'll accept your offer but if the police asks, I don't know and you don't know me. M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 04:47, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Blue, I guess. M.J. Daniels ~ Don't set yourself on fire to keep others warm 19:06, April 22, 2015 (UTC)